Say it
by Beast Of Burden
Summary: Alice sempre teve jeitos estranhos de conseguir o que quer...


O som dos passos de Alice faziam eco pelos corredores de tetos altos de Hogwarts. Pulando de dois em dois degraus pelas escadas, esbarrando em outros alunos e professores ela chegou aos jardins. E Frank, que estava uns bons trinta passos atrás dela, gritava seu nome com o resto do fôlego que lhe restava.

- Alice! Alice! Volta aqui, Alice! Ali-!

A parada brusca de Frank foi causada por uma garota da lufa-lufa que passeava junto com suas amigas pelo corredor. A garota olhou severamente para Frank enquanto ajeitava a saia, as amigas dela não conseguiam conter os risos.

– Ai, me desculpe, Liz... Deixe-me ajudar... - Ele estendeu a mão para a garota ainda sentada no chão. Mas ela não aceitou.

- Obrigada, Frank, mas não. Já fez demais praticamente me jogando no chão. – Disse a loira que já havia se posto de pé novamente.

- Er... Vocês viram para aonde Alice foi?

As amigas de Liz apontaram em direção ao lado leste do jardim, enquanto a mesma ainda limpava a saia. Frank gritou um agradecimento enquanto corria na direção em que elas lhe apontaram. Os marotos que estavam sentados em frente ao lago, gritaram enquanto Frank passou correndo por eles.

- Vocês... – Frank apoiou as mãos nos joelhos enquanto puxava mais ar para os pulmões que pareciam queimar – Vocês viram para onde a Alice foi?

- Se você não sabe aonde a sua namorada está, nós saberíamos por quê? – Disse James com um sorriso.

Os olhos de Frank giraram lhe dando uma expressão de tédio. Ele continuou com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

- Por que está sem fôlego, cara? – Perguntou Peter que juntava pedras para jogar no lago.

- A palavra certa é "ofegante", Wormtail. – Disse Remus automaticamente, enquanto lia um livro sobre os grandes bruxos do século XIV.

- Alice. Ela... Ela encontrou a caixa de chocolates que eu comprei na nossa ultima ida a Hogsmead...

- A que eu te ajudei a embrulhar? – Perguntou o garoto de óculos redondos – Era o presente de aniversário dela, não era?

- Ah, Prongs, não era não. Frank tava comendo bombons daquela caixa ontem à noite depois do jantar – Disse Peter jogando as pedras no rio, tentando fazê-las saltitarem – Sinto o cheiro dos chocolates da Dedosdemel de longe...

James arregalou os olhos para Frank, entendendo o problema.

- É, acabei confessando pra ela e em troca ela roubou a minha varinha. – Ele levou uma das mãos até a nuca em um sinal de embaraço – E onde está Sirius?

- Uma menina da lufa-lufa tinha chamado ele para uma "conversinha", se é que me entende... Ou seria da Corvinal a menina? Ah sei lá! – James passou os braços por de baixo da cabeça e se deixou cair na grama.

Quando Frank já estava virando os calcanhares para voltar a procurar Alice, Sirius chegou caminhando calmamente enquanto ajeitava a gravata.

- Hey, Frank! – Disse ele ostentando um sorriso.

- Sirius, você viu a Alice por aí?

- A futura senhora Longbottom? Acho que ela está perto do Salgueiro Lutador... A vi correndo pra lá há alguns minutos...

Frank balançou a cabeça, puxou mais um bocado de ar para os pulmões e voltou a correr.

"_Nunca se sabe o que aquela maluca vai aprontar..._" Pensava ele, enquanto se agachava para passar por um par de galhos baixos. "_E tudo isso por causa de uma caixa de chocolates..."_

Foi quase inevitável. Sua mente ainda estava longe quando ele tropeçou em um troco caído. E ainda para ajudar na sorte de Frank, ele caiu com a boca aberta;

- Merda!

Frank empurrou o corpo com os braços apoiados no chão e em meio a um xingamento e outro, ele ouviu uma risadinha. Uma risada que parecia estar sendo segurada com muito esforço.

Ao se por novamente de pé, Frank girou o pescoço discretamente na direção em que ouviu a risadinha.

"_Garota maluca!_" Era o que Frank pensava sobre Alice no momento em que a viu. Ela estava sentada em um dos galhos mais altos de uma enorme arvore perto do Salgueiro lutador.

Ele ainda não acreditava no que via. Sua namorada, em cima de um galho que estava há uns três ou quatro metros do chão, e ainda com a uma expressão de tranquilidade estampada no rosto.

- Oi, amor! – Disse ela, sorrindo como se eles estivessem se encontrado por puro acaso do destino.

- Você é louca... – Frank ainda estava com uma expressão embasbacada. Como ela tinha conseguido subir ali?

- Nossa, amor, demorou para me encontrar, hein? – Alice enrolava a ponta do cabelo. A varinha de Frank estava atrás de sua orelha esquerda – Daqui a pouco o sol já vai se pôr...

- É! O sol já vai se pôr, então é melhor você descer daí e me entregar a varinha, não acha?

Alice soltou uma risada baixa e contida, bem parecida com a de deboche que usou para rir dele caído no chão.

- Você acha realmente que vai ser fácil recuperar a varinha, Frank?

- Queria dizer que sim, mas quando as coisas são baseadas na sua vontade... – Ele dava passos lentos em direção a arvore enquanto a ouvia rir novamente.

- Foi muito feio o que você fez com o meu presente, sabia? Fiquei realmente magoada – Os pés de Alice, agora balançavam livremente – Não é uma coisa legal para se fazer com o presente da namorada...

- Alice, você nunca foi de ligar para presentes por que isso agora? – Frank colocou as mãos nos bolso enquanto rodeava a arvore, a procura de um galho baixo para que conseguisse subir até onde Alice estava - E também, era apenas uma caixa de bombons, pelo amor de Merlin, eu te compro mais vinte se você quiser!

Alice girou o corpo para acompanhar aonde Frank ia.

- Você sabe que não é por causa disso... – Alice comprimiu os ombros e abaixou a cabeça, assim fazendo uma expressão triste.

Frank não notou que Alice havia ficado triste, estava mais interessado no galho baixo que havia encontrado. Deu dois grandes passos para trás, tomou impulso e então, agarrou a parte mais grossa do galho. Ele tentou apoiar os pés no tronco, para então puxar outro galho, mas seus sapatos escorregaram.

Frank havia caído de bunda no chão.

- O que você ta fazendo? – A risada de Alice agora era alta e clara.

- Me diz, como você conseguiu subir aí? – Ele limpava as mãos nas calças enquanto se levantava.

- Do jeito mais trouxa e simples possível: escalando.

Frank olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso zombadeiro.

- Simples e trouxa? Escalando? – Frank perguntou com ironia.

Alice deu mais uma risada. Ele tentou mais umas cinco vezes, antes de desistir.

- Certo... – Disse ele novamente ofegante – Vamos ter que conversar assim mesmo.

As duas sobrancelhas de Alice se levantaram, desaparecendo sob a enorme franja. Frank sentou-se em frente a arvore, apoiando com as costas em uma outra arvore próxima. Alice inclinou o rosto enquanto o admirava.

- Então... – Começou Frank – Quando, exatamente, você pretende devolver minha varinha? Intacta, de preferência, por favor.

- Intacta, é? – Alice fez uma expressão de que estava pensando em algo muito complexo e difícil de responder – Analisaremos seu caso, caro senhor Longbottom, mas receio que as expectativas não são muito boas para o senhor.

- Diga seu preço.

- Não sou uma garota comprável, Longbottom.

As palavras duras e secas não combinavam com a boca delicada de Alice, constatou Frank.

- Então nada de acordo pacífico ou amigável?

A cabeça de Alice balançou para os lados em forma de negação.

- O que faremos, então? – Frank cruzou os braço em frente ao peito. Alice balançou mais um pouco as pernas antes de responder.

- Nada em mente?

- Posso te beijar até você admitir que nunca mais conseguiria viver sem mim... – Disse Frank enquanto sorria sugestivamente.

- Eu estava pensando em você me persuadir de uma forma diferente, mas...

- Persuadir? Não há forma melhor de persuasão que essa, amor! – Ele tentou novamente, mas tudo que conseguiu tirar de Alice foi um sorriso e um gesto de negação. Frank resolveu apelar para a norma culta de falar, Alice adorava. – Certo, então, o que quer que eu faça para persuadir-te, nobre senhorita?

- Persuada-me com argumentos, nobre senhor! – Ela sorriu animada.

Então, ele soube. O que ela queria desde o inicio era isso. Frank estava entrando no joguinho de Alice e tinha plena consciência disso...

- O que quer que eu te diga?

- O que acha que eu quero saber? – Respondeu ela com outra pergunta. Isso irritava Frank e ela sabia muito bem.

- Você sabe que facilitaria muito para mim se dissesse o que quer ouvir... – Disse ele, enquanto sorria forçadamente.

- Eu não quero facilitar para você, amor. – Alice sorriu do mesmo modo para ele.

"_Esse sorriso... Não devo ter dito o que ela queria ouvir..."_ Pensou ele astutamente.

- Alice, por favor...

- Não, não acho que o que eu quero ouvir comece com "_Alice, por favor_". – Disse ela pensativa.

- Me devolve isso... – Ele pediu.

- Não tão fácil...

- Lice, seja uma boa namorada e... – Ela o interrompeu.

- Eu sou uma boa namorada! Ótima, alias, já que você ainda pode me chamar de "namorada".

- Qual é, Alice, vamos... Me dê a varinha.

- Não, Frank. – Ela estava séria.

- Você está fazendo isso por quê, hein?

- Porque eu _não_ faria? Você comeu meu presente de aniversário... – Ela balançou os ombros em jeito de descaso.

Frank girou os olhos e soltou o ar dos pulmões pela boca.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Alice! Me devolve a varinha!

- "_Pelo amor de Merlin_"? Frank, por favor, Merlin não tem nada haver com a nossa briga.

- Quando você vai parar com isso...? – Disse Frank incrédulo.

- Quando você disser o que eu quero ouvir, ué!

- E o que você quer ouvir?

- Descubra!

- Alice! – Gritou Frank com um vestígio de raiva aparecendo.

- Frank! – Gritou Alice de volta, mas ela ria enquanto gritava.

Enquanto Frank profanava em pensamento dezenas de palavrões, Alice cantarolava uma musica com melodia marcante. Ela parecia estar só esperando o tempo passar. Frank sorriu internamente, ele havia acabado de ter uma idéia...

Ele cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para Alice com um olhar incrédulo.

- Como você consegue...? Ah, deixa pra lá.

- Consigo o que, Frank?

- Ser tão... _Inacreditável_!

- Quê? – As sobrancelhas de Alice se franziram em sua testa.

- Inacreditável! Como você praticamente sequestra minha varinha, me chantageia, briga comigo e ainda fica cantarolando a _nossa_ musica?

Alice apenas revirou os olhos como resposta.

- Não acredito que você está tão bravo.

- Rá, e por quê eu _não_ estaria, Alice?

- Porque eu só estou fazendo isso pra te dar uma lição!

- Lição? – Frank olhou para ela com incredulidade, de novo. – Que tipo de lição? Você está me ensinando o quão ruim você pode ser sem eu nem ao menos dar motivos para isso? Demonstrando o quanto você é superficial?... Já que ta fazendo essa chantagem toda por causa de chocolates. – Ele riu com sarcasmo - Ah, ta me mostrando como lidar com uma namorada que não vê o que está há um palmo de seu rosto?...

Frank parou de falar quando viu os lábios de Alice se espremeram, e isso fez com que ela aparentasse estar angustiada.

- Você só disse porcarias até agora, e nada do que eu _realmente_ quisesse ouvir. – Ela estava com um olhar severo e seus dedos apertavam o tronco em que estava sentada.

Os lábios de Frank se esticaram em um sorriso. "_A encenação valeu a pena..."_

Ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela lhe cortou.

- Deveria se envergonhar por ser tão idiota! Eu que não vejo o que está há um palmo do meu rosto? Que tal, _você _parar de ser um imbecil e... – Dessa vez, foi ele quem a interrompeu.

- Eu te amo, Alice.

Os olhos grandes e azuis de Alice se arregalaram por um segundo. Frank já sorria quando os lábios dela se esticaram no sorriso mais bonito que ele já vira Alice dar.

* * *

**N/A**: Completamente cheia de mel essa one-shot ficou, né?

Essa seria o primeiro capitulo de um projeto proposto de mim para mim mesma com apenas partes das vidas dos personagens que tivessem as palavras "Eu te amo" envolvidas. Eu tenho o começo de uns cinco ou seis capítulos aqui, mas não sei se vai dar certo, já que sou uma preguiçosa quando se trata de terminar histórias. Então achei melhor já postar isso de uma vez, estava parado aqui há uns bons quatro meses! rs

Deixem reviews, por favor!


End file.
